U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,360 to Ayres et al., issued July 27, 1943, discloses a method for replacing gases removed during deaeration of fruit juices, such as orange juice, with carbon dioxide. In this method, dry calcium carbonate, or a mixture of calcium carbonate and citric acid, is dropped into a can which is then filled with deaerated orange juice. (Other organic acids such as malic and tartaric acid can be used in place of citric acid.) The reaction between the calcium carbonate and added citric acid, or citric acid in the juice, generates the carbon dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,424 to Akins et al. issued Apr. 18, 1972, discloses the fortification of citrus juices, including orange juice, with sodium, calcium and chloride ions in amounts beyond what is naturally present in the juice. Calcium salts which can be used in fortification include the chlorides, citrates or phosphates, although calcium chloride is preferred for providing the desired chloride ion. The maximum amounts of calcium salts permitted in these fortified citrus juices is up to about 0.04%. (This calculates to about 0.015% calcium in the juice if calcium chloride is used.) The citrus juices fortified can be single-strength, diluted or frozen concentrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,641 to Sperti et al., issued Dec. 17, 1963, discloses extended orange juice products obtained by diluting single-strength orange juice or concentrated orange juice. To maintain the flavor of the diluted orange juice product, materials such as calcium chloride, magnesium chloride, sodium or potassium citrates, tartaric and malic acids (or their salts) are included in "very small amounts." These extended orange juice products are based on a dilution factor of 1:1 to 1:4 when single-strength juices are used or 1:12 to 1:16 when concentrated juices are used. The one example given of an additive formula for use with these extended products contains calcium chloride (0.04%), citric acid (0.85%) and sodium citrate (0.06%). This additive formula can be added directly to the single-strength juice or concentrate, the water used to make the extended product, or to the extended product itself.
British Patent Specification 2,095,530, published Oct. 6, 1982, discloses a process for obtaining an acid beverage enriched in protein, particularly a fruit juice or fruit-flavored beverage. In this process, an aqueous suspension of soy protein is prepared using water and/or fruit juice. Calcium in a concentration of from 5 to 50 mM is added, after which the pH of the suspension is reduced and the insoluble material separated to yield a protein solution. A fruit juice or fruit flavoring can then be added to this protein solution. The calcium can be added in the form of the chloride, acetate, tartrate, malate or lactate salt, although calcium chloride appears to be preferred. The beverage described in Example II, which uses orange juice as the extraction medium, has 30 mM of calcium added.
European Patent Application 75,114, published Mar. 30, 1983, discloses protein-containing fruit juice drinks enriched with vitamins and minerals. These drinks contain 30-90% fruit juice (a mixture of 20;14 70% apple juice, 4-40% white grape juice, 1-10% passion fruit juice and 5-24% lemon juice), 2 to 20% whey protein concentrate, and a mineral salt mixture of potassium, sodium, magnesium, calcium and phosphate. Calcium is present in these drinks at 0.01 to 0.3%, preferably at 0.02 to 0.03%. These drinks can be prepared by combining a first solution of apple, passion fruit and grape juice containing the whey concentrate with a second aqueous solution of lemon juice containing the mineral salt mixture. The calcium salts used in this mineral salt mixture are not specified.